


Calm Before the Storm

by Jainasolo17



Category: Bill Hader Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, US Actor
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: The night after arriving in Derry, Richie is flabbergasted by the story that Mike Hanlon has told them. Terrified of what is coming next, Richie decides to let a secret off his chest.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give them some time together. An excerpt from my longer work, Depravity. I took out mentions of the larger plot of that. 
> 
> Note: My version of Richie is bi.

They all eventually made their way up to their rooms in the hotel. Richie already felt fucking exhausted. But he was also buzzed from terror. A whim took hold of him.  _ I have to talk to Eddie alone.  _ Maybe it was the fear that made him think this. Or maybe it was the alcohol. But there was also the idea that he may die soon.  _ If I have to go out I want to make sure I have no regrets. And Eddie--- _

Richie knocked on Eddie’s door, only meaning to say hi and to talk, maybe catch up. But when Eddie opened the door and regarded him with his soft, brown eyes, he felt undone. Richie fidgeted in his nervousness.

“I need to tell you something,” he said, putting his head down as he walked past Eddie.

“What, man? Coming to insult my mom again? Or how about my wife?” Eddie backed up a step and crossed his arms across his chest defensively, his mouth set in a solid line.

“No, I---” And as Richie turned to look at him he was speechless. Richie Trashmouth Tozier was actually speechless. Eddie was so handsome it was difficult to stay on track.  _ Do it.  _ He thought wildly.

“I have a crush on you. I always have,” Eddie laughed out loud. The pit of Richie’s stomach dropped out and he felt the hurt deeply, suddenly very embarrassed. Of course he wouldn’t feel the same way. Richie had never been that luck in his life. But then he realized that Eddie was poised as if waiting for another insult.  _ He doesn’t believe me.  _ A million thoughts passed through his head at the same time, the doubt coming through.  _ This is the wrong time. He’s married. This is insane. I need to get out of here.  _ He started to walk past Eddie again, quickly, attempting to flee. 

“Wait,” Eddie said. “You’re fucking serious?” Richie’s heart constricted and he turned around slowly to face his friend again. All he could do was nod in response, he couldn’t look him in the eyes.  _ Those soulful brown eyes.  _

“Actually, I love you,” he heard himself say. And as the words came out, he knew they were true. And it shocked even himself somehow. The last time he had told someone he loved them had been so fucking long ago. Why had it come so easily to him this time?

“Jesus Christ! I need a minute,” Eddie said, throwing his hands over his head and beginning to pace the room. Then went to sit on the bed, his leg bouncing up and down. His face mostly betrayed confusion and frustration. He was frowning. That couldn’t be a good sign. Finally he said, “Dude, I’m married.” 

“I know, I---” Richie tried.

“And you were just bragging about fucking some hot girl.” That was right, he had made up a story during dinner..  _ You were overcompensating.  _ The more he talked about the pussy he was getting the less anyone would suspect him of the terrible thoughts he was having. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“No,” he responded immediately.

“Does she even exist?” Eddie asked, sounding exasperated.

“No. Well, not really. I mean, I’m not seeing anyone right now. I was just… trying to distract everyone from the truth. Eddie, we may die. And I didn’t want to without telling you this.” He gulped, feeling as if he had just laid his soul bare. He had never taken such a big leap in his life. 

“Fuck,” Eddie said, rubbing the back of his head. “Richie, I---” And Richie was certain that things were going south. It was over and he had humiliated himself in front of one of his oldest friends. And he had probably ruined their relationship too. But then Eddie continued, “I’m scared out of my mind.” And that’s when Richie noticed that Eddie was shaking. He was nervous, too. Gingerly, Richie went to sit beside him. As he sat, he was conscious of the lack of distance between their bodies, he could almost feel his body heat. Then his friend spoke again, “We… you and I were always close, I… knew you picked on me the worst because you cared. I always hoped, I… fuck…” He trailed off again and buried his face in his hands. 

“You always hoped what?” Richie prompted, allowing himself to feel optimistic for the first time that night. 

“That you would touch me. I forgot, like we all did. I mean, when I left Derry, I forgot everything. But when I got back here, it was so clear. You… you were my first love.” Richie felt like something was breaking inside of him. Suddenly the world was full of possibilities. “Dude, I think I’m gay. It’s like all this shit that I knew about myself suddenly makes sense. I like Myra, but I never.. felt like this about her.”

“Why did you get married?” Richie heard himself asking, but he didn’t care what the answer was. He was becoming overwhelmed by the urge to touch Eddie and wanted to fill any silence with conversation to distract himself.

“It’s what people do. And Myra pursued me and I just thought okay this is happening now. It’s what… you know, was expected.” Richie scoffed,

“That’s really fucking romantic, man.”

“Says the guy who just bragged about railing an imaginary woman over dinner with friends he hasn’t seen in two decades,” Richie did feel ashamed. Eddie was right, he had lied and fors stupid reasons. Eddie’s voice broke in, “Are you gay, too? Was that all pretend with that woman?” 

“No,” Richie shook his head. “I think I’m--- I like both?” He ended the statement as a question, but as he did he realized it was correct. In saying it he felt a sort of validation of that was completely unfamiliar to him. It was a relief to finally admit it aloud. Eddie was silent for a moment, but then he said,

“This is so fucked.” And after a pause he said, “Will you hold me?” Richie’s heart soared and nodded and put one arm around him, his heart pounding. It felt like home. He felt safe, warm and familiar. Eddie snuggled into him and Richie’s heart started to beat faster. Richie was nervous. He didn’t know how to hold a man. Was it that much different?

Eddie laid his head on Richie’s chest and closed his eyes, “We could die tomorrow.” Richie didn’t know what to say. He had never been great at comforting anyone. And in this situation maybe there was no comfort to be had. “I have always wondered what it’s like to be with a man.” Eddie said after a pause, and Richie stiffened, his cock already responding. He gulped audibly and felt embarrassed by the noise. 

“What?” He squeaked, caught completely off guard. 

“You could show me,” Eddie said, still not looking at him.

“I… I’ve never…” There he was speechless again. He grasped to find the words. “You really want---?” Then finally he said, “We could find out together.” Then Eddie turned his head and they locked eyes and something took hold of Richie. He kissed Eddie passionately, letting his feelings take over. Nothing had ever felt so  _ right  _ . They both might die. It could be their last night on Earth. Why not spend it with the man who could be the love of his life? How perfect it was going to be to have this new experience with him. It was happening, he couldn’t believe it was happening.

Eddie’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Richie felt like he might come immediately, his excitement was building so quickly. They tasted each other, drank deeply from each other. Kissing him was not like kissing women. Eddie’s just tasted  _ different.  _ Richie could not have explained how. Sighing, he moved to suck on Eddie’s earlobe, his teeth grazing it gently. Eddie moaned and Richie’s cock responded, immediately erect. Eddie broke the kiss, 

“Your fucking stubble, man. It’s scratchy,” he said, rubbing his face with one of his hands and laughing. 

“Want me to shave?” Richie asked desperately. He would do anything to be able to kiss him more. 

"No, I like it.” 

“Then stop fucking complaining,” Richie joked and moved in to kiss him again. He eagerly kissed Eddie's neck, down to his collar. He had no idea what he was doing, but he didn’t care. He was used to being in the driver’s seat with women, but everything about this was new to him. Eddie’s skin felt different, and his touch was rougher. And there was a distinct energy in the room Richie felt was almost palpable. Their love was about to become absolutely real. 

They worked each other's shirts off and Richie rolled on top, loving the feeling of Eddie’s skin on his. And Eddie was surprisingly in shape, with nicely shaped arms and abs. Richie guessed that must be part of his hypochondria. Exercise was necessary for good health. Whatever needed to be done to save himself from dreaded sickness would be done.

Richie unbuttoned Eddie’s pants as fast as he could, overcome by the desire to have it in him. When he freed his cock, Richie took it in his mouth. He had no confidence in what he was doing, but he tried his best to emulate the best blowjob he had received. The scent, the smell, and the taste… all of it was fucking hot. Part of him couldn’t believe that he was sucking cock, but his mind had absolutely no objections to it.  _ Why has it taken me this long to do this?  _

He concentrated on doing things that women did which drove him crazy.  _ Special attention to the underside of the head, make eye contact.  _ He coached himself as he worked. The mechanics of it might have been unfamiliar to him, but one thing was; the passion of it.  _ Turns out sucking cock is really fun.  _

As Eddie’s moans became more intense, Richie got nervous about what was going to happen next. He had always taken for granted that the women he’d been with had a plan for dealing with his come. Finally, he decided to swallow. He had tasted his own in women’s mouths. That meant he was prepared, right? When Eddie did orgasm, Richie felt immediately out of his league as the hot bursts reached his mouth. But he managed and after he swallowed he felt accomplished. 

“Holy shit, I just swallowed cum.” Richie laughed, as he looked up at Eddie. Locking eyes with him brought the feeling that his chest was being compressed. How could a man be so beautiful?  _ That’s it, I’m a man who fucks around other men now.  _ That horrible voice in his head taunted. He had to stop himself from physically shaking his head. But he defeated the thought.  _ This is normal. This is good. This is love.  _

“And you were fucking good at it, too.” Eddie ran his hand through Richie’s hair and then said, “Okay, your turn.” Eddie said and Richie shivered. It was not the best blowjob of his life, but the level of sincerity in the act was completely endearing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’d leave Myra for you if you asked me to,” Eddie said afterward, cuddling into Richie’s chest. Richie felt his entire body tense up again, but he took a deep breath and made himself relax. He loved him. Everything was going to be alright. 

“Let’s wait until we make it out to make any solid plans,” he said, recognizing the familiar words.  _ I’m trying to bail.  _

“You don’t want to?” Eddie said, his voice suddenly sounding small.

“Just don’t make such a rash decision about your marriage.”

“I don’t love her,” Eddie repeated.

“But leaving her for me? I’m not worth it. I’m an asshole. I’m a loser---”  _ That word again.  _ And why was he trying to talk Eddie out of this when he so badly wanted whatever he could get with him? What was this impulse in him?

“Richie, we’re both Losers. And I know you. Yeah, you are fucked up, but you are also wonderful, you are… you.” Richie felt as if he was melting as the words enveloped him. This was heaven. The horrors of Pennywise seemed so far away they almost didn’t seem real.  _ We’ll face whatever it is in the morning. And we will have each other. That’s all that counts.  _

As he lay with Eddie, drifting off to sleep he tried to ignore the cloud that still hung over them despite their brief interlude. When they woke up it would be time to face their fears, he realized with immense trepidation. But for the time being, he was wrapped up with his lover and everything was well. 

  
  



End file.
